Ruivinho de olhos de prata
by Lilit-girl
Summary: Esta fic é sobre o Iori, ainda em pequeno, durante um treino...


Não conseguia manter a concentração no treino com aquele menino ao seu lado, era simplesmente impossível e estava ciente disso. Ainda se lembrava do motivo para ter aceitado treinar o seu futuro algoz. Desejo. Sim, ele desejava aquele ser pequeno de pele demasiado pálida e cabelo invejavelmente rubro.

Sem conseguir mais aguentar, puxou o menino pelo grandioso jardim, a sua excitação não permitia que perdesse tempo e acelerou um pouco mais o passo só reparando depois que obrigava a criança a correr para o acompanhar, então abrandou permitindo que andassem lado a lado. Olhou para a face angelical reparando melhor nos seus contornos perfeitos, apesar do seu olhar vazio e das linhas serias, a sua beleza era inegável. Parou em frente de uma porta verde e despachou-se a abri-la reconhecendo logo o seu interior como o seu antigo lar, deu passagem para o pequeno, que entrou lentamente reparando em todos os detalhes da grande sala.

Fechou a porta e ficou a ver o menino olhar com curiosidade o espaço em que se encontravam. Não pode deixar de reparar que aquela figura destacava-se no meio da sala desinteressante e até obscura pelo desuso. A velha mansão não era usada pela sua família, uma vez que a sua esposa a achava assustadora, o abandono em que foi deixada a grande casa dava-lhe um ar abandonado, mas agora parecia iluminada pela presença do menor. Depois de reparar em todo e qualquer detalhe do local onde estava, o pequeno olhou-o como se esperasse pelo próximo passo.

Dirigiu os seus olhos para a imagem da criança que se encontrava mesmo à sua frente. Os olhos cinzentos, mostrando um vazio arrepiante, o focavam de forma fixa. O seu rosto, tal como seus olhos, não mostrava qualquer tipo de sentimento, chegando a aparentar ser um frágil boneco de porcelana, a sua pele era de uma beleza invejável...sem qualquer tipo de imperfeição, de um branco quase anormal para uma pessoa viva.

Pousou uma mão no peito do ruivo e empurrou-o de leve até faze-lo sentar-se no sofá. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente retirando-lhe o seu calçado. Tirou as sapatilhas, uma de cada vez pousando gentilmente os pés delicados novamente no chão, deixando-o descalço sobre o mosaico frio, quase comparável á pele do ruivo. Levantou-se, obrigando o pequeno a pôr-se de pé também, puxando-o pela gola da camisola. Voltando a olhar o pequeno de cima, deslizou as suas mãos pelo corpo do menor até à cinta e tirou-lhe o tecido que lhe cobria o tronco, olhou melhor para o corpo menor e sorriu.

Levou uma de suas mãos até aos pequenos cabelos arrepiados, parecendo que as mergulhava em sangue devido à sua cor rubra. Acariciou de leve e logo de seguida agarrou com certa força e os puxou para trás roubando um beijo daqueles lábios rosados e carnudos, que soltaram um leve gemido de dor devido à força que era exercida na sua cabeça.

Pressionou os seus próprios lábios contra os do menino à sua frente com certa força, deslizando a sua segunda mão, que se encontrava no pescoço do outro, pelas costas até chegar até á frágil cinta, onde apertou sem piedade fazendo a criança entreabrir os lábios para libertar algo como uma mistura de gemido e de grito de dor, aproveitando-se disso penetrou os doces lábios com a sua língua explorando a pequena boca com violência. Ao notar que o menino não correspondia ao seu beijo separou os lábios, soltou os seus cabelos suaves levando a mão até ao pescoço do pequeno ruivo, largou a cinta deste pousando a segunda mão de leve nas costas brancas deslizando-a levemente para baixo e para cima numa carícia lenta. Olhou directamente para os olhos prateados, aproximou a própria boca da sua orelha e disse num sussurro rouco e falsamente carinhoso "quero sentir a tua língua...", deslizou os seus lábios pela face pálida, lentamente, até aos lábios e tomou-os novamente, agora com calma e lentidão, procurando a língua do outro com a sua, acariciou-a sentindo o gosto perfeito do menino. A criança mexia a sua língua com hesitação de forma tímida e isso apenas o excitava mais, fazendo-o puxar o menor para mais perto de si ficando com uma das suas pernas entre as mais pálidas e pequenas do outro pressionando o membro do pequeno com ela. O menino soltou um gemido a meio do beijo, que foi abafado pelos lábios do maior.

Ouvindo gemido abafado do seu ruivinho sorriu com certa malícia no fim do beijo, quando viu de seguida o pequeno ofegar pela falta de ar gemeu de pura luxúria, começando a beijar-lhe a face corada. Os seus beijos passaram de seguida para o pescoço alvo, sentindo as pequenas mãos pousarem no seu peito, arranharem com força a sua pele fazendo-o sorrir novamente de puro deleite. Começou a descer os seus beijos ate chegar aos mamilos da criança lambendo-os...sugando-os...mordiscando-os, ouvindo o menor suspirar de prazer. Levou as mãos até ao quadril do outro agarrando-o com firmeza com o intuito de impedir que ele se afastasse depois do que ia fazer, continuou a descer até ao umbigo onde penetrou com a língua, sentiu o pequeno tentar afastar o quadril, como previra, mas não teve força suficiente para tal. Sorriu ouvindo um gemido contido, mordeu o abdómen nada musculado mas definido do menino e sentiu as mãos pousarem em sua cabeça agarrando os seus cabelos com força obrigando-o a parar. Olhou para a face infantil que se encontrava rubra pelo prazer e pela vergonha reparando nos olhos cinzentos escurecidos pelo desejo, sorriu para o menino e levantou-se voltando a abraçar aquele pequeno corpo que parecia arrepiar-se a cada toque seu.

Passou a língua lentamente pelas bochechas coradas e desceu até ao pescoço onde mordiscou de leve e sugou algumas partes daquela pele pálida e fria, deixando marcas vermelhas que provavelmente demorariam alguns dias a desaparecer. Levou ambas as mãos até ao cós das bermudas verdes que o menino usava, sentiu a respiração do pequeno acelerar, beijou-o calidamente sobe o seu olho fechado. Abriu o ziper lentamente e deslizou a sua mão direita para dentro apertando o membro do ruivo por cima das cuecas, observando o corpo a sua frente arquear com o toque e sentindo as pequenas mãos apartarem a sua carne enquanto soltava um grito quase libertador, fazendo com que o maior gemesse de excitação só de ouvir a voz rouca do ruivo. Sorriu de lado e continuou a massajar a zona enquanto voltava a invadir a boca do menino com a sua língua ouvindo vários gemidos a meio do beijo. Largou o que estava a fazer e levou as mãos, novamente, até ao cós das bermudas fazendo-as deslizar por aquela pele macia ate cair no chão. Foi guiando, lentamente, o dono dos olhos verdes até ao seu quarto a meio de beijos...lambidas...chupões...mordidas... Empurrou de leve o outro corpo fazendo-o cair sobre os lençóis, pôs-se de quatro por cima do corpo menor fez o seu ruivinho sentir o seu peso deitando-se sobre ele. Moveu-se levemente fazendo os seus corpos roçarem, a face do menino contraiu-se de prazer enquanto as suas costas arqueavam, sentiu o corpo abaixo de si tremer, viu as mãos pálidas apertarem os lençóis. Focou novamente a sua visão na face a sua frente que mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta puxando desesperadamente por ar sem conseguir conter os gemidos.

Viu os olhos cinzas se entreabrirem e desviarem o olhar de si, fazendo a face se avermelhar mais ainda, sorriu carinhosamente e levou uma das mãos a face da criança, obrigando-a a fita-lo, aproximou-se ainda mais encostando as suas testas e os seus narizes. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo braço pálido até chegar à pequena mãozinha, que se mostrava tremula, e entrelaçou os seus dedos tentando transmitir calma para o menino, que arfava de ansiedade pelo que ambos sabiam que estava por vir. Lambeu sedutoramente os lábios tentadores que se mantinham entreabertos, tirando a última peça que ainda tapava o corpo do menor. Como reacção, o dono dos olhos de prata, fechou as pernas tapando a nova parte do seu corpo que se mostrava para o maior, este sorriu ao reparar a vergonha invadir as acções da sua criança. Pôs-se de pé, em frente á cama, despindo-se lentamente, sem nunca tirar os olhos do corpo que se encontrava sobre a cama, percebendo que o seu ruivo o olhava de forma hesitante.

Voltou para a cama ajoelhando-se e, com delicadeza, pousou as mãos sobre os joelhos trémulos, separando-os e abrindo, lentamente, as pernas que faziam uma certa força para se manterem fechadas. Voltou a deitar-se sobre o pequeno corpo, já despido, sentindo um arrepio e não conseguindo conter um gemido de prazer ao sentir o pleno contacto entre as peles já totalmente despidas, podendo reparar o mesmo tipo de reacção por parte do outro. Depois de algum tempo observando as feições perfeitas do seu pequeno anjo começou a distribuir beijos pelo peito e abdómen do ruivinho, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua quando passava pelos mamilos e pelo umbigo deste, continuou a descer parando na parte interior das coxas do menor onde mordiscou de leve, ouvindo um gemido por parte do seu amante, e beijou no mesmo sítio logo de seguida, repetindo o mesmo acto algumas vezes ao longo das coxas da criança, mantendo as suas mãos nos joelhos do pequeno impedindo-os de fechar.

Pôs-se de quatro sobre o ruivo e levou os próprios dedos a boca entreaberta do menor, sentiu o seu pulso ser agarrado com duas mãos e os seus dedos serem sugados de forma hesitante, lenta e sensual. Libertou alguns gemidos ao ver tal cena, recolheu os dedos e beijou suavemente os lábios do menino. Envolveu o membro do pequeno com os seus dedos fazendo-o soltar um alto gemido, levou um dos dedos lubrificados até á pequena entrada começando a penetrar de forma lenta e observou o rapaz apoiar-se pelos cotovelos enquanto o observava com receio. Empurrou o corpo de leve fazendo-o deitar de novo e beijou-o lentamente abafando os gemidos, apertou com mais força o membro do ruivo enquanto continuava os movimentos dentro dele. Separou os lábios e foi descendo, roçando os seus lábios no trémulo corpo abaixo de si, até chegar ao membro do jovem e, sempre continuando com os movimentos dentro da sua entrada, depositar um leve beijo na glande, o que fez o seu ruivo soltar mais um grito que não podia ser contido.

Olhou para a face corada da criança que fechava os olhos com força tentando controlar o prazer que se espalhava pelo seu corpo, sorriu e envolveu o membro do ruivo por inteiro com os seus lábios, massajando-o com a língua, e inseriu o segundo dedo na estreita entrada do pequeno começando os movimentos de vai-e-vem com a cabeça. Observou o menino tapar a boca com ambas as mãos sustendo a respiração e não conteve um gemido abafado.

Retirou a boca do membro do menino para poder respirar e começou a masturba-lo, inserindo o terceiro dedo no pequeno fazendo-o choramingar de dor, intensificou a masturbação enquanto beijava-lhe o abdómen e as pernas. Aos poucos a criança começou a libertar gemidos de prazer o que fez o maior sorrir com satisfação, retirou os dedos de dentro do menino e soltou o seu membro, voltando a deitar-se sobre ele. Beijou o rosto do ruivo com carinho esperando este normalizar a respiração, ficou a observar os olhos do menino começarem a encher-se de medo e sussurrou ao ouvido "calma, não te farei mal...meu pequeno ruivo...não hoje", beijou-lhe a testa e compôs-se juntando a sua glande á entrada do menino, que voltou a ofegar. Pegou-lhe numa das pequenas mãos e entrelaçou os seus dedos, levou a outra mão até ao membro do menino, voltando a manipula-lo, começando a fazer pressão na entrada do menor, o que fez este contorcer-se e apertar o lençol.

Começou a entrar de forma lenta e firme, mantendo os seus olhos virados para as lágrimas que eram derramadas abaixo de si. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e a face intensificando a masturbação, tentando fazer com que este relaxasse. Parou os movimentos assim que se sentiu todo dentro do ruivo e soltou um gemido de prazer que se misturou pelo gemido de dor soltado pelo seu amante, continuou os beijos e a masturbação sem se mover dentro da criança, deu-lhe um beijo simples no lábio e disse baixo "tenta descontrair pequeno...relaxa...a dor vai passar...". A criança levou uma mão face do maior e juntou os seus lábios num beijo casto, que fez o maior estremecer de prazer.

Depois sentiu mão pequena, fria e pálida deslizar pela sua pele e abandona-la voltando a agarrar o lençol... Assim que percebeu a criança começar a relaxar e gemer, retomou os movimentos, começando com um vai-e-vem vagaroso e foi acelerando aos poucos ouvindo os gemidos do seu ruivinho tornarem-se mais frequentes e subirem o tom. O menor dizia coisas desconexas a meio dos gemidos fazendo o maior excitar-se mais e aumentar ritmo das estucadas. O pequeno largou novamente o lençol e abraçou o seu pescoço, juntando mais os seus corpos, com um único braço mantendo a outra mão entrelaçada com a do maior. O homem aumentou a velocidade da masturbação ficando ao ritmo das suas investidas.

Sentiu o corpo do jovem arquear e a sua entrada se contrair, apertando o seu membro fazendo-o chegar ao êxtase. Os dois ofegavam, o maior tinha a sua cabeça pousada no peito do menino, podendo assim sentir a respiração acelerada e o coração palpitar. Beijou a testa do menino e rebolou na cama, fazendo o ruivinho ficar deitado sobre o seu peito.

Afagou o cabelo sangue puro com uma das mãos enquanto a outra passava pela pele aparentemente imaculada. Manchada, apenas, por uma marca a ferro quente que este tinha na coxa, marca esta que representava o seu dono. Vendo o seu menino adormecer em seus braços, totalmente entregue a si, sorriu maldosamente e fechou os olhos permitindo-se descansar, pois o seu anjo ruivo de olhos de prata ainda lhe pertencia…


End file.
